


The New Hale Pack

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad friend Scott McCall, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Scott's wedding was going to be a disaster no matter how Stiles looked at it. He just didn't think the Hale pack with their two Alphas was going to make it fun for him.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671199
Comments: 52
Kudos: 829
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings





	The New Hale Pack

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post Series  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge. Bonus round for fluff needed during COVID-19 kerfuffle. For the prompt: Dancing  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

The dance floor was full, and Stiles just watched from the sidelines. He looked around at those who were sitting like him to see that there was no one that he wanted to even attempt to dance with. It was a slow song right now, and he really didn't want to get close to anyone who was there.

Stiles was only at the wedding to appease his father, and as soon as he hit the point where a few other people had left, he was going to leave as well. He and Scott hadn't been friends for a long time, but Kira liked him, and Stiles was pretty sure that she thought that this would rekindle that friendship. Scott, though had just given him a nod before turning to talk to other people when Stiles had arrived.

"You look dreadfully bored," Peter said as he dropped down into the seat beside Stiles at the table. He looked perfectly put together in a suit that probably cost more than Stiles', and that was saying something considering that Stiles had paid more for his suit than he knew Scott had paid for his tux.

Stiles had done that on purpose. The only part of the whole thing that was a joke was his tie. He had been told in his confirmation of his RSVP that he was not allowed to wear a flannel suit. So Stiles had paid to have a flannel tie made custom for him.

"You try looking at these people and thinking about how you don't know a single one of them. Dad's here, but he's dancing with Melissa. I would have thought that Scott's full pack would be invited."

"They were," Peter said.

"What?" Stiles looked around. He saw no one except for Liam and Mason.

"Scott has a single Beta now, well unless you count Kira. Ah, here is the rest of my pack."

Stiles looked to see Derek, Cora, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica enter from where it seemed they were late to the party.

"Their flight was delayed. I made sure that the happy couple knew." Peter's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Your pack?"

Peter flashed his eyes at him. Red.

"What the hell happened after I left?" Stiles asked.

"A lot of shit. Which included a few Alphas trying to come into the area to take Scott's land from him. It didn't work how they wanted. Derek and I both took out one."

"You are both Alphas?"

"Yes. We share decisions on the pack between us. It works well. I stay more in the shadows, and Derek can go with the Betas to college."

"I didn't even know they were in college." Stiles looked at Derek, who had zeroed in on him. He wondered what else had happened after he had left for college early by taking his credits needed to finish out early and then never came home. He had stayed in the DC area, working for a few businesses and getting a good reputation as a hacker for protection. He didn't hack other companies, but he did hack companies that paid him to. He found weaknesses and then helped them fix them. He was now getting paid nearly a million at a time to do it.

Stiles knew that the trio had taken time off after high school to learn how to be themselves and how to be wolves. Stile had been long gone before the Dread Doctors had shown up. Peter had been in holding for killing Kate Argent in Derek's apartment when the shit had started to go down on that. It hadn't been hard to prove it all when Derek had been found shot full of ammo and drugged. The wolfsbane had stopped him from healing. In the chaos, he had wandered away. Stiles' dad had been the one to find him, and as soon as Derek's word about what had happened had made it to him, Peter had been released and went to take care of his nephew as he recovered from being shot full of wolfsbane.

"Care to dance?" Peter asked.

Stiles laughed, but he took Peter's hand when he stood up and offered it. Stiles felt every single eye in the place on him as they made it onto the floor. Scott was still dancing with Kira, and when they passed each other, Stiles could see the hatred in Scott's eyes.

"Can I talk to you?" Scott asked, gripping Stiles' arm when the music died before the next song.

Stiles looked down at his hand on him and glared. Scott let go, but he didn't step back from him.

"We can talk later, enjoy your party."

"Stiles," Scott said, and it sounded like a whine.

"Do you really want to sully dancing with your wife with whatever has you pissed off?" Stiles hissed at him as Scott reached for his arm again.

There were a few growls behind him, and Stiles didn't move at all. He knew Derek's growl and Isaac's. Scott stepped back from him.

"You are choosing him again?" Scott asked.

"Choose him? You act like it's something that I just did. I left, Scott. Because I couldn't take the way that my best friend looked at me. I couldn't stand the way that my father looked at me when you canceled again on me. I was making his life miserable, and so I changed that. I left. I finished up school, and I got the hell out of there. I let every single person that I loved in this world and the only home I have ever known because you made me feel dirty."

"You were taken over by the Nogitsune!" Scott screamed.

Stiles heard voices all around them, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was his dad. He knew it was, but he didn't give under the tug on his shoulder.

"This isn't the time or the place," Noah said.

"Tell that to Scott, who is demanding to talk to me. He's ignored me all evening."

"Scott?" Melissa asked.

"He was dancing with Peter!" Scott said.

"And? What does it matter to you?" Stiles asked. He allowed his father's hand to pull him away, but instead of his father going with him, he was pushed into Peter's hands. The rest of the Hale pack surrounded him.

"Did you drive?" Peter asked.

"No, rode with dad. He can't drink, so he was going to be my DD."

"Well, then you can ride with us." Erica slipped her arm into his and started to pull Stiles away from it all. "Don't worry, Sheriff! We'll take good care of him and have him call you in the morning!"

Stiles wasn't sure what was going on, but he was pushed out into Derek's Camaro with Derek and Isaac already in it. Peter, Boyd, Cora, and Erica slipped into another car that was just as fancy. Derek handed over a bottle of something. It was a small single drink bottle of Stiles' favorite whiskey. He down it with a groan. 

"So, what the hell happened?"

"A lot that we can't even begin to understand the ramifications of. You left, and you pretty much said fuck you to everyone, and then you started to message Peter. Never got too detailed, but you talked about how you were doing. We assumed it was a sign of life. Then over the past six months, Peter has been talking to your father, and we found out that Scott had told you that the pack wanted nothing to do with you. You were just talking to Peter to make sure that he knew that it was an open line, at least on that end, if help was needed. Which it was as you know. We learned that Scott played both sides to make sure that no one ended up with you. Scott telling you that no one wanted you and him telling us that you didn't want anything to do with the pack. I assumed you messaged Peter since he was always outside of the pack; you felt less like you were talking to all of us."

"It pretty much was I also knew that Peter would be less likely to actually tell any of you who would hate to be in contact with me."

Stiles kept it to himself that he had slowly fallen in love with Peter over the emails back and forth. He wasn't going to mention that, though. He figured that he had done enough with dancing with Peter. 

It was ten minutes into the drive that Stiles realized that they were driving toward the old Hale house. He didn't ask as he figured that Derek had a reason for it. It had been torn down, but Derek and Peter had never figured out what they wanted to do with it. The house that was standing near where the old had been was a shock. As was the few cars that were parked in front of it. There was a massive fire engine red truck and a sporty pink car as well. There was Derek's Mom car as Stiles still liked to call it. 

"Isaac drives my old SUV. He liked it and wanted it so I couldn't say no. Erica has the sports car, and Boyd drives the truck."

"There is another spot free," Stiles said as he looked at the mass of cars that were now all parked beside each other on the concrete pad. 

"Yeah. Guests and the like," Derek said as he started to get out of the car. 

Stiles watched him but was pretty damned sure that he was lying about that one. They had the spot open for someone.

"I'm getting the bonfire going!" Erica yelled before she took off, running toward the back of the house. 

Stiles got out of the Camaro as 

"Bonfire?"

"It was our plans for after the wedding anyway, so we are just going to get started early," Peter answered before Derek could. 

Stiles turned around to see that Isaac and Boyd had taken off toward the back of the house as well 

"You made plans for after a wedding?"

"Why not? We knew we wouldn't last long, even with the others showing up after the ceremony. They weren't sure they could keep their mouths shut on her marrying him. So I went to pay respects and lied my ass off about their flights in. They got in yesterday."

"So how much schooling do they have left?"

"Isaac has another year and a half on his degree before he can look for residencies to get himself settled into his job."

"Psychiatrist, right?"

"Yes. So the others are doing things around there to get experience under their belts before coming home. They are having a good time, and that's all we care about." 

Stiles nodded his head to that. There had bee a time that they weren't sure that all of them were going to make it with the Alpha Pack. Derek followed the rest of the pack around back while Peter waved Stiles into the house. 

"Have a look around. Derek's room is the one with the door shut. Isaac's is open, and he told me you can change into some of his clothes, so you don't ruin the suit. Grab a shower if you want. Boyd's ordering pizza now. He said he's going to get you yours the way you like it." Peter disappeared up the stairs and then went right up again to the third floor. Stiles walked up to the second floor at a slower pace, taking in the house. 

It was modern without being too much for all of them. A clash of all of their personalities without it being too fractured. It seemed that Erica's degree in interior design was working out well. Stiles knew that she would do well in Beacon Hills when they finally moved back. Boyd had a degree in automotive repair and would be opening his own shop if Stiles remembered correctly. Peter had two degrees from just before the fire but never talked about them. Derek's degree was also not talked about, but Stiles knew that he completed it, according to Peter. 

Stiles found Isaac's room and found the drawers with his pants and T-shirts. They were about the same size, so Stiles found some jeans he didn't mind wearing and a T-shirt. He left his clothes hanging over a chair that looked like it was safe from being used for anything other than clothes. He looked at his shoes and decided that taking off his socks was a good idea as well. He would rather go barefoot than to wear socks that would get wet with dew. 

When he was done changing, he looked around at the other rooms, Boyd and Erica's was easy to tell with Erica's things thrown all over and then half of the room was pretty sparse on anything except for a picture of Boyd and his sister when they were younger. There was a mostly empty guest room as well on the floor. 

The door to Derek's room was shut, but it wasn't locked. Stiles opened it up to look inside but didn't go any further than that before shutting it. He found a second set of stairs that went up and down at the back, so he went up. There were two rooms with the doors shut, one of which was an office with three different desks, one of which was covered in papers. The other two were pretty much empty. One had to be Peter's, the one that was covered in documents, and then the other two were for future use or occasional by the pack as they drifted in and out.

"Ready?" Peter asked, surprising Stiles by creeping up on him. 

Stiles turned to be lured from the room, and he saw that Peter was in jeans and Henley. He looked perfectly fuckable, and by the smirk on his face, he knew it too. Stiles was used to Peter dressing like that to get rises out of people. It was like his ego liked knowing that he made people aroused just by being around. 

"Sure." Stiles slipped by Peter, trying not to take a breath because he knew for a fact that every single cologne that Peter wore made Stiles want to breathe deeper and just drown in the scent of him. It was like he paid someone to find the scents that worked well with his natural scent. Stiles kind of hated him for it. He had forgotten what it was like being around him. His teenage years had been spent with too many awkward erections between him and his nephew running around like the Greek Gods they were. He was just glad that neither of them ever mentioned it. Peter, though did things like he did now where he flaunted it. 

The bonfire was high in the sky when they got out, and Stiles looked at Derek first before anything else. Derek was looking at the fire with no issues. Stiles felt Peter come up behind him, and he waited to see what was going to happen. The Hales having an issue with fire was nothing that would be shocking. Peter, especially since he had been set on fire twice and died right after the second time. Yet, Peter walked up to where the flames would be the warmest, and he stood there. 

Stiles nodded his head and laughed as he watched Boyd get pulled over toward a large open space before Erica started to dance with him. Isaac was over at the side with what looked like a few bottles of the stuff. He was mixing drinks. Stiles walked over to him and saw that three of the bottles had no labels. He pulled one over to him and sniffed it. He smelled whiskey, but there was something else in it. He didn't even try and drink it. He pushed it back and then saw that Isaac was mixing from bottles that Stiles knew. 

"How did you know?" Stiles asked as he took the drink handed to him. 

"I would say that I was psychic, but in fact, it was just that as far as drinks go, this one is perfect for you. Sweet enough but strong enough as well. You also like rum and hate tequila. So rum sunrise it is." Isaac handed over the glass and grinned at him 

"You look happy," Stiles said.

"I really am. Getting away from here was good. For everyone. We all changed a little bit without having to worry. Though I do wonder if we shouldn't have taken you with us."

"No, I never would have left. Dad was here, and I wasn't ready to leave until it was time to go to college."

Stiles drank down his drink and found that Isaac had made it perfectly to the way that Stiles liked it, He wondered if this was something that Isaac had picked up while away. Isaac's eyes looked less haunted. 

"So, where is the rest of the pack?" Stiles asked.

"Some are here, and in the woods, others are still in New York. We decided that not everyone should come home for this. How did you know that there were more members of the pack?"

Stiles reached out and touched the side of Isaac's neck, there was a bruise there, and there shouldn't be unless Isaac was choosing not to heal it, and that meant that it was someone who wanted make a claim on him. "Still going strong with Allison, huh?"

"You keep track of that?"

"Peter doesn't talk about it much, but Chris does. He's kept in contact and stops by to make sure that I have all that I need in DC to keep myself safe. Including the newest weapons to defend myself with. Argent Arms has been doing good business by making sure that cops can keep up with the supernatural. So I connect him with a few people that meet for my job."

"Yes, Peter's not been the most open about what it is that you do."

"That's because I haven't told him jack shit. I've talked around it, but he's never demanded that I tell him." Stiles looked around to see more people filtering in from the woods. They all flashed yellow eyes at him, but there was a girl who flashed blue at him. "The rest of your Pack?"

"Some of them. Others are friends from other Packs who came just to make sure that shit didn't happen." 

Stiles nodded his head, and then he recognized a few Betas from Satomi's Pack. "So anything else that I should know?"

"At this moment, to enjoy the party we are throwing? Nope, not at all."

"That implies that there is something that I need to know, but just not at this moment."

"Yes." Isaac gave him a grin and then walked away. Stiles just glared at his back. There was a rustling behind him and strong arms wrapped around his shoulder to hug him. He looked down to see delicate boned fingers, and he laughed. 

"Hey, Ally," Stiles said. 

"Stiles. Peter said he was going to kidnap you. I didn't believe that he would be able to get you away from Scott."

"A lot's changed, Ally. I'm not part of his Pack, and I shouldn't have believed him when he said that no one from the Hales wanted me to talk to them. I guess he told you guys the same thing. He didn't want me, but he didn't want anyone else to have me."

"Well, we want you." 

"Really? Even though I'm in DC?"

"We have Pack that stays here. We have more Pack in New York. Dad moves around and checks on them all."

Stiles swallowed as he thought about that. Chris checked on him a lot. He never took money for the supplies that he gave him even if he didn't have to give him much other than Mountain Ash on a regular basis. Stiles hadn't had to use a single weapon that he had been given. He wondered what to make of that. Looking around, Stiles saw that Peter was looking at him with Derek at his side; they were talking, but where Derek was looking at him, Peter was only looking at Stiles. It was a heady feeling. Stiles took a drink of his cocktail and nearly choked when Peter smirked. 

"What happened, Stiles?" Allison asked.

"Someone put it in his head that the Nogitsune had to be invited into me to allow it to take me. Even though Kira's mother's story was that she had called it down to take her over to kill those men and it went into a mostly dead body. I gave him proof after proof, and still, he didn't believe me. So I pushed out of the Pack since I had invited that into me. I know that shortly after, he went after Lydia for allowing Peter to be resurrected. Last I heard she was happy in London with Jackson."

"Not so much," Allison said.

"What? She's not happy?" Stiles asked.

"No, she's happy she's just not in London. She told me to tell you to email her if you still have it, if not get it from Derek. She dragged her boys home with her."

"Boys?" Stiles asked. He turned around in Allison's arms, and she let her arms drop down to release him. 

"Jackson and Jackson's lover. His lover is very strictly dickly, but he doesn't mind Jackson and Lydia having sex every once in a while. Lydia has kind of sworn off men and women, so it's nice that someone takes care of her. The lover cares for her as well. It not uncommon for them to share a bed when they visit." 

"Pretty nice guy," Stiles said. He was glad about that. Chris had dropped the name Jackson but never more than that. "Why won't she email me?"

"When she realized why Scott threw you out, she was ashamed about not fighting it and not doing what she should have as a friend for you. So what are your plans? Dad told me that he talked to your Dad when he dropped off the new sets of bullets for their guns that you were still in DC."

"I am." Stiles was still reeling a little about Lydia. He has assumed that everyone from the Pack hated him just like Scott did. No one had tried to talk to him. Hell, Lydia had crossed streets to get away from him before he had finally got the hell out of Beacon Hills. "I like DC. There is a nice community of supernaturals there. Everyone is super nice to me even though I am human."

"Have you thought about coming home?"

"To Beacon Hills? Nope. Not while Scott and his Pack control it."

"They don't," Peter said.

Stiles looked to the side to see that Peter was still across the bonfire from him. He knew that their discussion could be heard by everyone. If they wanted, he had assumed that they would not want to listen. Unless that was the whole point of this. Get another human to talk to him to spill it all in a less than formal interrogation. Peter was smirking, so Stiles figured that he had that right. There was more of the Pack dancing in the same area where Erica and Boyd were going. The music was a pumping bass that got the blood flowing all on its own. Another drink was pressed into his hand by Isaac, and he gave him a smile before looking back at Peter. 

"Are you telling me that you do?"

"Yes. Given the size of Scott's Pack, humans including, he's been granted the status by Satomi, Derek, and I to stay here as a protected Pack. Meaning that they have no say on anything, and when it comes time to fight things that show up, he's not allowed to fight for fear of losing any more of his pack. Kira's mother had to force him to take it. 

There was the sound of a car on gravel, and Stiles tensed. The music wasn't that loud, and no one looked to be underage, but he knew that it wouldn't stop a more gung ho Deputy from trying to get some kudos for breaking up a party. The sound of a door shutting had Stiles getting ready to move. Then what he saw was Parrish carrying a case of something toward where Isaac had moved back to the bar area. 

"Thanks, Jordan," Derek said as he walked over to shake his hand. 

"He's pack?" Stiles asked, looking at Allison.

"Yes. He's part of the Pack that stays here all of the time. Satomi helps Peter keep the area while the pack is learning, and in return, a few of her Betas are staying with Derek in New York at the Pack house there to go to college. Another set is with Dad."

"And where does your father call home? He's never said." Stiles knew that Chris was paranoid, but he hadn't thought that the man would be with him.

"That you will have to ask Peter or Derek about. I wanna dance." Allison kissed the side of Stiles' cheek before she walked over to drag Isaac with her to the dance floor. 

Stiles wasn't sure what he wanted, but he sipped at his drink before starting to move around. He smiled at a few Betas that he recognized from Satomi's pack for the single meeting he had with her with Scott before he had been all but banished from Beacon Hills. 

"Christopher calls one city his home, and he controls a section of our Pack that is three strong of ours and four from Satomi's pack," Peter said as he slipped in beside Stiles, where was leaning against a tree to watch the flames dance in the fire. 

"And where is that?"

Peter looked at Stiles, so Stiles looked back at him. The look on the older werewolf's face said that Stiles was being stupid.

"DC." Stiles rubbed at his nose on that. He knew it. He had known it, but he refused to accept it. It seemed that while Stiles might have been abandoned by Scott over trusting someone who ended up betraying him, the Hales had never left him even though they thought that he wanted nothing to do with him. "Why?"

"You might not have wanted us, but you were vulnerable," Derek said from somewhere behind him. Stiles spun to look at him. He was grinning at sneaking up on Stiles. " It was well known that you are the best friend of a True Alpha, and they aren't going to believe the rumors that you are not friends with him anyone. So you would be a good target to kidnap and take with them to try and get the True Alpha to give himself up. That would just get you killed, and no matter what happened, we never would have all lived without you. You were taken by the Nogitsune because you were the most valuable. If it had taken over anyone else, you would have been the one to figure it all out before then. Lydia was smart, but she was still dealing with learning what she was. She wasn't good at the kind of research that you do. Pulling at strings that take you weird but correct places." 

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say," Stiles said. 

Derek laughed. 

"You were the strongest player in the game that the Nogitsune played, and so you needed to be taken out," Peter said. 

Stiles nodded his head. He knew that. He had figured that out when even out of his head and nearly dead, he helped more than others in getting rid of it. Stiles looked around as another car pulled up beside Parrish's. He saw that it was Ethan and a small group of others. He looked up to see that it was the full moon. He had stopped tracking that as closely since he didn't have wolves in his life anymore. 

"Huh," Stiles said as he looked at the moon.

"Didn't realize that did you?" Peter asked.

"Nope. So Ethan's part of the Pack? He left after Aiden died. There was so much death. Allison nearly died, but I saved her. She was human and vulnerable. So Pack orgy?"

"No, that classless. Everyone finds a small part of the preserve to get it on as you would say," Peter said. He held out his hand as the music changed to a slow song. "We never did finish our dance."

"There's no Scott to piss off here."

"No, there is not, but then I didn't ask you to dance to piss him off. That was just a very happy accident. Scott's aiming to get you back to his Pack according to what Parrish overheard the other day when he found Scott in your father's office. He was going to talk to you at the wedding."

"You asked me to dance to piss him."

"No, darling. I wanted to dance with you, but I did want to make sure that he knew that no matter what, you were part of Derek's Pack."

"Not your Pack?"

"I'm not as interested in being the Alpha outside of protecting the Pack. It's not like I need it for anything, really. I have more than enough power form being in a good Pack. I took it because it was needed." 

"That's something interesting that I never would have thought about you," Stiles said. 

"Yes, well, my first foray into being an Alpha didn't work out well at all. I have what I need, and I'm content. It does make it nice to be able to spread out everywhere."

"I've not seen Cora since we got here."

"She went to get Ethan from where he was visiting a friend in town. He didn't want to be seen driving around. So how do you feel about that dance?"

Stiles noticed that Peter was still holding his hand out toward him. Stiles reached out and took it, allowing Peter to pull him along behind him toward where the couples were all dancing around again. The song was slow, and Stiles didn't mind being pulled closer to Peter. The scent of him as thrilling, and it was a new scent for him but no less great smelling than any of the others. After a few turns on the floor, Stiles laid his head no Peter's shoulder, letting his nose brush at the skin of Peter's neck. He closed his eyes, and he felt safer than he had in a long time. He wondered who was around in DC who kept an eye on him. He heard the noises around him, but he knew around this Pack, in Peter's arms, he wasn't going to be allowed to be hurt at all. 

"Do you want to come home?" Peter asked a while later. 

Stiles was lost in a near zone out.

"Yes."

"Good. Here," Peter said before he moved, and the next thing that Stiles knew, he was in Peter's hold in a bridal carry. He screeched a little at the suddenness of it, and there was a little bit of laughter, all voices that he knew. Stiles flipped them off, which just made them laugh harder, and others join in. Stiles knew that they were going inside, and he wondered why. 

Peter carried him up the stairs and to the third floor of the house and to the one door that he didn't get to look inside of. Peter walked him over to it, and Stiles saw that it was open. He frowned when he saw that the room was mostly empty. There were the usual bits of furniture and even a desk in a corner, but the single item that told him who the room was for was the murder board. It was empty, but it was the kind that Stiles liked to use when he was working on connecting things. He called it a murder board even though there was rarely a murder on there. 

"You guys made me a room in the Pack house?" Stiles asked as Peter set him down on his feet in the room. He wondered why he hadn't been sent here to change before. 

"This is the main one. There are three others on the land, separated by about three hundred feet. There is enough room for all of the Pack to have a place to sleep if needed. There is a large tunnel that connected the houses and then a few that branch off into other places to run for safety. All of the entrances have to be opened with werewolf claws like the vault under the school. We have a magical spell that's tuned to blood fro the few humans that we have. We can add yours and your father's to it." 

"Why?"

"Why your father's?" Peter asked. Stiles nodded. "He said he would only formally join the pack when you did. He said where you landed, so would he. So we all made a vote on that. The ones that don't know you still voted yes just because of the stories they have heard. A few just to piss off Scott by taking you away from him when he thinks that after years of ignoring you, you are still his best friend."

"Hey, loser!" Cora yelled from somewhere below.

"Yeah?" Stiles yelled back.

"Waffles or pancakes for breakfast?"

"BACON!" Stiles yelled at the top of his voice. There was a chorus of laughter from below, so he figured that the kitchen was full of wolves. 

Peter pushed Stiles further into the room and shut the door. Stiles raised an eyebrow at that, but all that Peter did was smirk before he walked over toward the desk. Stiles saw that there was already something there. It was a sound system. Stiles looked up at the walls to see that in each corner of the room, there was a speaker. Surround sound music was awesome, and he was looking forward to seeing how that sounded with some of his music. A bit of classical music came over the speakers as he looked at them. He looked back at Peter, who was holding out his hand again.

"Are you seducing me?" Stiles asked. 

"Well, you leaving ruined the five-year plan that I was going to start when you turned eighteen." 

Stiles tried to think about the months after he turned eighteen before he went off to college a year early with his credits done. Peter had done nothing.

"You do realize that I turned eighteen in 2012, right?" Stiles asked.

Peter looked at him with a frown on his face. "You are a year older than the others?" He didn't stop himself from pulling Stiles into his arms, though. 

"When mom died, I didn't push myself that year. The teachers were nice, but I still didn't do the work. It allowed me to repeat a grade and be in the same as Scott. Lydia and Jackson are older as well. Jackson had issues after he found out he was adopted before he started to become best at everything. Lydia pissed off the people who evaluated her to allow her into Kindergarten, so she was pushed back a year on that and had to repeat preschool stuff. Allison as well. She lost a year due to moving around so much. I guess it's why I felt closer to Lydia and Allison for a while before shit started to get worse." Stiles laid his head on Peter's shoulder. 

"Derek and I fought over what your scent of arousal meant around the two of us. The scent for him when he was shirtless was tangier while when you were around me, and I was doing sexy things, it was sweeter. We decided that mine was more than just lust. Derek doesn't think he'll ever want to have a relationship with anyone, so he was glad that he wouldn't have to let you down gently."

"Don't get me wrong, if I thought that he would want a relationship, I probably would be all over him like a tree. Even I know he's pretty damaged by everything that happened to him and then having Kate come back as a werejaguar to try and kill him or do whatever she wanted with him. He's fucked up, and if he does find someone someday, I'd be happy for him."

"Good. I want to be open. I plan on courting you to be my mate, Stiles. This room is temporary right now it's a bedroom and your office. The room is as soundproof as we can make it. When the door is open, we can hear everything, though. I know your work needs privacy, so when the door is shut, the pack knows to leave you alone unless something happens, and you are needed for an emergency. You'll be giving up ten percent of your total income each month to cover bills and food. Don't worry, we have someone who cooks and does the shopping. She's pants at other things and is more than content to be the den mother. It's the name she chose for herself. We picked her up in New York. She went to college with Cora and then was in a car accident that nearly killed her. Cora begged her to live, and she agreed to the bite. When the pack starts to have kids, she'll take care of them as well."

"And the money I should have been giving before this?"

"That ten percent is only for those who are actually in the pack and live on pack land. There are a few who don't."

"And the money for the stuff from Chris?" Stiles asked. 

"Those were from him. I told him to give you Mountain Ash and keep you in it, and that was it. I really didn't know until I heard that you had killed a man breaking into your apartment that he had given you more."

"Yeah, the paperwork as well. I mean, given I am a Sheriff's son and at least one previous convict has gone after him, it wasn't that hard to get the proper paperwork. That and my good grades and my job. Before I can do my job here, I'll need to upgrade your Internet to the best."

"We have a commercial package already, the biggest bandwidth, and everything that goes with it. VPN and everything on the secure end as well. We spend a lot of time talking to each other, and I know from another pack member that it's stupid easy to hack into things."

"Danny joined the pack?" Stiles asked.

"He came back after college and had a small problem. He had been bitten against his will during a bar fight that he was trying to break up. He was mostly centered."

"He still with Ethan?"

"No. Ethan is the other part of the Jackson and Lydia relationship. Ethan met him in London at some point. I don't ask about things that pertain to their relationship. They have a suite in the farthest left pack house. All four of them. I really don't find odd. I think that Lydia and Danny sleep in the same bed given that they smell of each other, but I think it's more comfort."

"She and Parrish used to have a near relationship."

"Yup and Jordan has spoken of wanting to start something up with her. Everyone is an adult, they figure that shit out on their own. It's not like it's impossible to ignore someone in this town. You did a good job of it every single time you came across any of us when you did visit your father. Let's save more talk of this for later. DO what you need to check our Internet for what you need. Tell Derek if you need anything else. He handles those aspects and most of the money."

Stiles nodded his head, and he closed his eyes. He let Peter rock them back and forth an around in a circle as he just relaxed. He had no jobs lined up to take over the next week so he could easily go back to DC and pack up his place and move back here with ease. The big stuff could follow with a moving company and the rest he could easily check and transport on a plane. He wondered if Peter was going to go with him. He was in love with the man that he had built up in his head from their emails back and forth. He needed to get to know this man to learn everything to fall in love with him. He was looking forward to it as well. He had been just surviving before now, not really living, and maybe here with this pack, he could do more than just survive.

* * *

The pain was unbearable, and Stiles didn't know what to do about it. He looked down at his side, where the claw marks were bleeding heavily. He looked up at his former best friend and wanted to jump up and rip his throat out with his teeth. He understood Derek's threat about that now. There was something visceral about that. 

"He attacked me!" Scott yelled.

Stiles scoffed as he had no clue who he was talking to, but if it was the Deputies that he had come out with, they all had a connection to him through the radio. There was a werewolf killing animals in a very bad way in the Preserve, and Stiles had fought with his Pack to let him go out alone. Every single time that a Deputy went out with a werewolf, they never found the werewolf doing the killing, but another was killed elsewhere. Stiles hoped that a bunch of Humans would draw them out. Stiles had been correct, but he really didn't want to be given what he had found. 

"No, he really didn't, McCall," Parrish said as he stepped around a tree. 

The look on Scott's face was of pure shock. 

"He's radioed up. We heard everything that was said. He told you to step away from the body so that he could see if the deer could be saved or not. You growled at him and then attacked. He also has a body cam on, as his Alpha demanded. Be lucky that he told his Alpha to not listen in to the radio chatter between all of us, or you would have an Alpha chasing your ass. You are going to submit to being cuffed and taken in for assault."

"And murder," Stiles said. 

"Animal deaths aren't classified as murder," one of the deputies chimed in.

"Yeah, but killing me will be." Stiles dropped his head. It was becoming hard to keep the pressure on his wounds as well as keeping his neck up. He groaned, and then there was hands on him. There was no way that he was going to live through this without the bite of an Alpha, and he wasn't going to have Scott bite him. He wanted no connection at all to the man.

"Let me bite him," Scott said, and there was something in his eyes and Stiles what little affection he had for Scott leave him. He did this on purpose. Scott and his stupid ideas. There was no way that he was going to live through this if Peter or Derek got their hands on him, and even if he had managed to bite Stiles to save his life, they would have ripped him to shreds and spread the body across the county. 

"Stiles?" Parrish asked, pushing his head to where Stiles couldn't see Scott anymore. 

"Never from him. I would rather die than to feel a pack bond to him." Stiles felt his body getting weaker from blood loss. He had never thought that this would be what killed him, not like this. He just hoped that someone took care of his father. He wasn't sure that his father was going to live through losing Mom and Stiles. 

There was the sound of what sounded like a herd of elephants before there was a cry of pain, and then Stiles felt even more pain on him. It tipped him over into nothingness. Scott was killing him. 

Waking up again and feeling warmth all around him had Stiles wondering what was going on. He felt something, it was almost like a buzz at the back of his mind. He didn't open his eyes at all but just laid there and felt it in his head. He was able to figure out that it was more than one buzz in his head. He pushed away a few of them that were not that strong, but there was one that was buzzing louder and louder in his head as he pushed away from the others. He latched onto it and found that he didn't want to dull it down like he did the others. It was a strange feeling coming from that bond, and it wasn't until he was fully alone with the bond that he noticed it wasn't one bond but two that were twined around another. He touched the one and felt fond affection that reminded him of the smiling face of Derek when Stiles was being a little shit to someone. The other bond was full of love and affection that reminded him of Peter. And then the bond that they were wrapped around was him. 

Stiles heard noises around him, someone moving around the room and puttering about. The echoes around the room were not the same, so he knew he wasn't in his room. He took a deep breath and could only smell Peter, but it was different. There was the spice of the cologne that he had taken to wearing because Stiles liked it best. He opened his eyes to see what was above him, and he confirmed that he was in Peter's bedroom. He looked to the side and saw that the person with him was actually Boyd. Stiles watched him as he walked around, reading on his phone. Stiles grinned when the wolf didn't notice that he was awake. Stiles closed his eyes again and found those bonds that he had dulled. He found the one that reminded him of Boyd, and he plucked at it. 

Boyd dropped his phone and looked over at Stiles, shocked to see his eyes open. 

"Shit," Boyd said. 

Stiles started to laugh, and within seconds of that, he heard the sound of steps throughout the whole house. He turned his head toward the door to see that it was open. Derek was the first through it with Peter right on his heels. The look of shock on Peter's face was more than enough to make Stiles question what he was shocked about. 

"That's not normal right?" a voice asked from behind the two Hales. 

"Not really, but I'm not shocked. I said that he would be a good wolf years before. He didn't want it then, and he wouldn't want it now if it wasn't for the fact that it saved his life."

"Did you want this?" Derek asked.

"Yes. I told Peter and my father about wanting to be turned if it meant life or death," Stiles agreed. He sat up, pushing his body up. He knew that he had been turned as soon as he woke up, and there was no pain and no discomfort. He knew he wasn't drugged. "But that's not what has you guys freaked out."

Stiles could feel that everyone he was connected to was freaked out at the moment. 

"Scott's not an Alpha. Noah barely stopped Derek from ripping him limb from limb," Peter said as he walked over to sit down beside Stiles on the bed. He cupped the side of Stiles' face. "I guess there is a thing about attacking an innocent like he did, and it basically revoking his right as a True Alpha. It was strange as he's still a werewolf, but he's lesser than even an Omega. So it's very, very strange."

"I'm shocked he's alive. That you left him alive."

"I was the one who bit you. I was more worried about you. It's not like cells will keep me out if I wanted in there. McCall's mother and father are talking to him right now. His father is pushing for him to take a plea deal, even with the supernatural attached, we can find a judge that would know about it and a jury that will. It's been done before in other cases over the last few years. We can do it, but it would be easier for him to take a plea deal for attempted murder and assault. He aimed to injure you to turn you."

"I know. I figured that out with the smirk that was in his eyes when he was looking down at me, bleeding out on the ground. Didn't work well for him, did it? I would rather have died than felt the bond to him for even as long as it took for you guys to bind me to you."

"Well, no matter what, it didn't work," Derek said. He walked over to be in Stiles' line of sight. "How are you feeling?"

"Good? I mean, I feel like me. Other than the want to crawl all over Peter, but then that's normal." 

"Your father is downstairs. You've been asleep a little longer than we thought that you would be, and he's chomping at the bit to see you. Do you want to see him?"

"Yes, but just two you with him." Stiles looked a the Betas who were at the door, swapping to so that they all could see him. He knew that they would want to touch him at some point, scent mark him now that he was different. There was something else going on as well, and he wasn't sure what it was. He laughed as the Betas all scrambled to get back from the door. One of them yelled for Noah. There was the sound of his step up the set of stairs that led from the second floor to the third. A few seconds later, Stiles saw his father coming into the room. Peter got up right away, and Stiles was all but tackled down to the bed. 

Stiles was careful as he wrapped his arms around his father. He knew that he was stronger than he had been, but he had no clue how much. He put pressure on him until he knew that it felt like the regular hugs he gave before. He let his father keep on hugging him for as long as he liked.

"You scared us. Parrish radioed that you needed medical help, and even though Peter said he wasn't going to listen, he was. He and Derek came running. I got there, and your wounds were not bleeding nearly as much but still horrible enough that we were all afraid that you would die before you turned. Scott screamed that Peter had ruined his plans. I think that Derek punched him until he passed out."

"Nope. Just once and he was knocked out. I think that he wasn't an Alpha anymore at that point in time. I can't be sure, of course. He still shouldn't have passed out from one punch. I didn't even use what I did to get through the bank wall."

Stiles laughed at the look on Derek's face. He looked at Peter, and only then did his father pull out of the hug. He looked at Stiles' face, and there was that same shock that had been on Derek's and Peter's faces. Stiles wondered what was wrong with his face. He had only been sliced on his side. He shouldn't even have any scars. 

As soon as his father got up, Stiles was moving before anyone could stop him. He ran to the mirror that Peter had that allowed him to look at himself in it, or turn Stiles around and fuck him so they could both watch. 

It took just a few seconds for Stiles to see what Derek, Peter, and his father had seen. His eyes were red. Not bloodshot or anything like that. Glowing red like an Alpha. 

"Show me!" Stiles said as he turned around. Both Peter and Derek flashed their eyes at him, both were still red. "How the fuck?"

"Well, we've only had minutes, but what do you think?" Peter asked. 

"You said that you were sure that Scott wasn't an Alpha when you punched him?" Stiles asked Derek. Derek nodded his head. "When did you punch him in relation to Peter biting me?"

"After. It had been a good two or so minutes. I was holding him, and we were watching you. To make sure you kept on breathing. You took a deep breath and then kind of passed out all the way. Your brain had been kind of blank before that. You were breathing normally for the pain you were in, and then your body went limp, and you passed out. Then Scott was screaming, and I punched him."

"So, his Alpha Spark went into me?" Stiles asked. 

"It's the only assumption at the moment. We didn't know you were until we saw your eyes. It's what freaked Boyd out. Well, that and the fact that you didn't make a single noise when you woke up. You lost a few people some money on that," Derek said with a wry smile on his face. 

"Why?"

"A few thought you would freak the fuck out and destroy the room. Peter and I were the only ones who thought you wouldn't freak out. It's part of why he stuck Boyd in here."

Noah cleared his throat.

"Okay, Boyd was put in here so that you didn't crawl out of the window and try and sneak up on someone," Peter said with a laugh. 

"I probably would have if I had woken up alone." Stiles shrugged, and he watched as his father gave Derek a raised eyebrow. 

Stiles figured that his father was the one that pushed for someone to be in the room with him.

"I was barred from being in the room with you," Peter said with a pout. 

Stiles laughed at the pout as he turned around to look at them without using the mirror. He knew why Peter was barred from the room with him. He could feel the bond between them, and it thrummed with the want to complete it. He wondered if this was what it had felt like since they had got together for Peter. The unfulfilled need to make a bond that was as strong as it could be with him. It would probably end in sex. Everything did with them. 

Smirking, Stiles looked down at what he was wearing. It was just a simple pair of sleep pants and one of Peter's shirts. Probably just to make it easier to take care of him. He looked at the window and debated what it would take for him to get to it and then open it before launching himself out of it. He felt like he wanted to be chased. As if reading his mind, Derek walked over to the window and opened it up. It was a very tall one, made for people to use it to get inside and out. 

Stiles didn't even give his father time to ask a single question. He took off running and all but leaped out of the window. He knew that the ground was coming up at him quickly from the third floor, but he tucked and rolled as soon as he needed to. There was a jar to every single bone in his body, but there was no breaking of any of them. He rolled to his feet and ran as fast as he could. His eyes could see what was coming up more clearly. He found what he wanted, which was the deeper path into the Preserve, and he got used to his new body. He could hear Peter behind him, not fully chasing him yet but following behind him. 

Finding a good tree, Stiles grabbed onto a branch and pulled himself up into it. He kept on going, sometimes jumping from one set of branches to another until he was up as far as he could go, and the branches support him. He was enjoying this, finding it fun to do. He jumped down again, landing from branch to branch and then to the ground. Peter was standing there waiting on him, he dropped a backpack to the ground and grinned before tugging Stiles in. It felt freeing to Stiles, feeling Peter holding him tighter and even just scratching his claws over his skin at the small of his back. Stiles felt the spark of pain and then the arousal that followed as his skin healed up in seconds. He pushed at his fingers mentally and was rewarded with the feel of the claws coming out. He dragged them down Peter's neck, smelling the blood before the wound healed. 

"Why are we healing quickly?"

"Damage that Derek and I do to each other heals just like as if we were Betas hurting each other. I assume it has to do with the kind of pack bond we have as Alphas of the same pack. It means we can train easier with each other. We don't have to worry about staying damaged long at all."

"That's why your bonds were wrapped around mine."

"Yes. Ours used to be just twined, but when you joined it, we felt it shift. We thought that first, it was the mate bond between you and me. Now though, I think it's the Alpha in you. It's a lot that will need to learn. Christopher had been recalled, and he's coming home and picking up all the other Betas at the same time. We will do a pack run when they all get here. It's going to change a lot of things for us, having three Alphas." Peter's claws dug in deeper, and Stiles hissed as his body started to react to the feel of Peter all over him.

"Run," Peter said. 

Stiles grinned and shoved at Peter, giving him clearance to run. He was in control of his body now, and he knew how to make this a good chase for Peter before they ended up doing their favorite form of dancing. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
